memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Winona Kirk (alternate reality)
|relative = Tiberius Kirk (father-in-law) |mstatus = Married |spouse = (Deceased) A second husband |children = (son) |actor = Jennifer Morrison }} Winona Kirk was the wife of Starfleet officer and the mother of . She was with her husband aboard the in 2233 before it was destroyed; they named their son after her father and his father Tiberius. When George was an adolescent, he owned a PX70 motorcycle and Kirk would put Winona on the back of it which would drive her nuts. ( ) In 2233 of an alternate reality, the Kelvin fell under the attack of the Romulan mining vessel from the future called Narada. Winona was in the final stages of pregnancy at the time, and was wheeled to the escape shuttles on order of her husband, who had assumed the duties of command following the death of Richard Robau at the hands of Nero. She went into labor shortly before boarding Medical shuttle 37 and evacuating the ship. George Kirk spent his final moments on the comm with his wife, deciding on the name " " before the Kelvin collided with the Narada. Winona returned to Earth, ultimately remarried, and settled her family in Iowa. In the early to mid-2240s, she was off-planet when James stole and crashed his stepfather's 1965 Corvette. ( ) When James sacrificed himself to save his crew on the in 2259, he heard the voices of his parents as he lay between life and death. ( ) James later planned to call his mother on the day of his thirtieth birthday, in 2263. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** References * : ** Background information In the film Star Trek, Winona Kirk was portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. She received an on-screen credit in the sequel , for use of her voice in the audio to the first film. In the script of , Winona Kirk was referred to as a twenty-five year-old at the time she is depicted in the film, during Kirk's birth in 2233. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html The script also explained that at the time of the corvette incident, she was in Africa, and expected to stay there for another five months, Winona's sons being cared for by their abusive uncle . However, the role of Frank was edited out of the movie, his auditory appearance reworked into Winona's new husband, though only in the credits is it mentioned Winona remarried after George Kirk's death. The main universe James T. Kirk was established as having an uncle in , which implies that either George or Winona had a sibling. Star Trek writers Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci revealed Winona, at least as they thought of her, was a Starfleet officer, hence her presence aboard the Kelvin. http://darthmojo.wordpress.com/2009/05/14/trek-scribes-speak-complaints-addressed/#more-1201 On the Star Trek audio commentary, Producer Damon Lindelof stated that, in an early form of the script, Winona died in childbirth – in an emergency, the transporter could be used to remove a baby from the womb, but at the cost of the mother's life. According to J.J. Abrams, earlier scripts also included her in the angry telephone call during young Kirk's joyride, but this was dropped since, given her portrayal in his birth scene, it would feel "counter-intuitive" to cast her in this negative light. Apocrypha Information from several of the novels and short-stories states she was born in 2210 and was of Sioux descent. The name "Winona" originated in Vonda N. McIntyre's TOS novel Enterprise: The First Adventure, and became canon with its inclusion in the 2009 film. She had a male counterpart, mentioned in Parallel Lives, Part 1. External link * de:Winona Kirk fr:Winona Kirk it:Winona Kirk nl:Winona Kirk Category:Humans Category:USS Kelvin personnel